Dear Senpai,
by Minnie Haris
Summary: Kasamatsu memasuki bulan-bulan terakhirnya di SMA. Mantan kapten tim basket Kaijo usaha keras untuk masuk uni. Kise galau, bagaimana dia bisa bilang ke kawaii senpai-nya kalau selama ini dia suka? Drama komedi KiKasa! Rated T just in case


**DEAR SENPAI,**

**Kikasa story by Minnie Haris**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke's characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

[Halo! Sudah lama aku nggak buat cerita dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi, ini dia! Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo tulisanku aneh dan membingungkan. Maklum, habis hyper banget ngikutin movie The Hobbit he he~ Sebisa mungkin aku buat komedi karena aku nggak mau yang sedih-sedih TvT project AoKaga yang sedang kubuat itu romance/tragedy, maka yang KiKasa aku buat comedy/romance! Aku perlu memberikan cintaku pada KiKasa juga uvu. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini! Selamat membaca! Aku tunggu review dari kalian ^^]

* * *

.

.

Winter Cup sudah berakhir.

Para senior di tim basket segera memfokuskan diri pada ujian akhir sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas. Tidak banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain, mengingat waktu di musim panas dan musim gugur telah dihabiskan untuk latihan persiapan pertandingan basket tahunan di musim dingin. Murid kelas tiga yang bergabung dalam kegiatan klub pun mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan tim yang telah menjadi bagian dari diri mereka selama tiga tahun dan memberikan tongkat estafet kejayaan mereka kepada para junior.

Hal itu yang dilakukan Kasamatsu dan kawan-kawan senior.

Mereka akan kembali menjadi murid sekolah Kaijo biasa yang bersiap diri untuk ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas—kalau ada yang ingin lanjut sekolah jadi mahasiswa.

Mantan kapten tim basket Kaijo yang tegas di lapangan, sebenarnya bukan orang yang brillian di pelajaran. Di lapangan dia bisa saja cakap dan memimpin bak Thorin Oakenshield, tapi di kelas ketangkasannya kandas seolah dihajar habis pasukan Azog (perumpamaannya ngaco sangat). Karena itu Kasamatsu harus belajar lebih keras dari Moriyama dan Kobori, teman seperjuangannya.

Kini tim basket Kaijo punya Hayakawa, Nakamura, dan Kise sebagai ujung tombaknya.

Si _rookie_ yang sekarang duduk di kelas dua itu diharapkan menjadi pemain terbaik dari Kaijo. _Perfect copy_-nya akan berkembang menjadi semakin hebat. Kise akan menjadi kuda hitam tim basket Kaijo. Fans cewek akan semakin mengelukan namanya di lapangan. Gambaran cowok berambut pirang tinggi dalam jersey basket bermandikan peluh itu nampak sangat _hot_ di mata mereka.

Ngomongin Kise, bagi para fans-nya, dia cakep bukan main, macam Legolas diantara para dwarf. LOL

Seperti sekarang, model SMA itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman hijau sekolah, berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang mulai bermekar kuncup di penghujung musim dingin. Cewek yang berada di radius 100 kilometer bisa _ngglepar-ngglepar _melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kise Ryouta yang duduk dengan wajah tenang pahatan dari malaikat itu efeknya memang _segitunya_.

Padahal cowok itu lagi galau.

Kok cowok ganteng galau? Kise hanya manusia biasa. Para dewa di atas sana tidak memberikan hati sekuat beton hanya karena rambutnya yang _shine bright like gold bar_. Urusan cinta, semua jenis manusia bisa galau.

Itulah, Kise sedang dirundung kebingungan asmara.

Sebabnya adalah senpai yang sangat dia idamkan—maksudnya dikaguminya, kapten tim yang sekarang sudah rehat dari klub basket itu akan lulus sekolah dalam beberapa bulan. Kasamatsu kemungkinan besar akan kuliah di Tokyo, artinya jauh dari sekolah, jauh dari Kise.

Seniornya akan hidup sebagaimana mahasiswa umunya: tinggal di dorm(mungkin), bergabung di tim basket kampus(sudah pasti lah), hangout dengan teman-teman kampus(kalau nggak bokek), bertemu cewek-cewek uni(ini sih pasti, dan ALASAN UTAMA yang bikin cowok ter-oke di Kaijo itu galau bukan kepayang).

Kegalauannya memuncak memikirkan satu hal ini: Kasamatsu bersama cewek kampus yang nggak dia kenal.

Senpai-nya satu itu memang tidak bisa berurusan dengan perempuan. Dia akan kehilangan kata-kata, _nervous_ berkepanjangan, akibatnya salah ngomong. Maksudnya A, jadinya asdfghjkl ke mana-mana. Biar begitu, Kise menganggapnya lucu dan manis. _My senpai is kawaii_, menurut dia.

Di antara tatapan mata kagum yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya, salah satu member _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Kasamatsu-senpai. Dia sendiri juga sedang berpikir untuk memanggil mantan kapten kecilnya itu dengan Kasamatsu-san atau Kasamatsu-cchi, siapa tahu nggak kena sambit kaki kuatnya.

Kise sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak sadar senior kelas tiga menghampirinya.

"Siang-siang melamun, hah Kise?"

Ucapan sinis kapten kawaii-nya membuyarkan pikiran si rambut kuning emas. Kegalauannya sontak sirna oleh kemunculan sang pujaan hati.

"Kise, dengar ini." Moriyama tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kise. "Aku sudah tahu kapan aku senggang! Sebaiknya kau mulai merencanakan kencan dengan teman-teman modelmu."

_Mulai lagi deh_, gerutu Kise dalam hati.

Sampai saat ini, Moriyama Yoshitaka, si _Pitiful Handsome Guy_ atau Cowok Cakep Menyedihkan, masih belum juga mendapatkan pacar seperti yang ia bayangkan bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah karena berteman dengan Kise. Atau jalan bareng dia, tepatnya.

Tapi pergi dengan Kise pun sesungguhnya serba salah.

Bukannya mantan _shooting guard_ tim Kaijo itu ikut-ikutan ditimbrungin fans cewek, semua perhatian jatuh ke _rookie_ tim basket Kaijo, yang akhirnya membuat pasangan kencan mereka _rebutan_ Kise.

Intinya Moriyama juga galau.

"Moriyama pengkhianat," gumam Kasamatsu kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Salahmu sendiri kau gagal di ujian pertama. Banyak-banyak berdoalah, Kasamatsu. Aku yakin kau akan masuk universitas. Tapi entah di mana," kata Moriyama terkekeh, disambut oleh tatapan murka Kasamatsu.

"Benar, Senpai! Jadi Senpai tetap di sini saja bersama—" sebuah buku tebal melayang menuju ke wajah tampan Kise sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan!" tukas Kasamatsu gusar.

Salah Kise yang berusaha menengahi dengan maksudnya untuk tinggal bersama di sini, padahal seniornya sedang stress dikala usahanya untuk persiapan ujian masuknya belum berbuah. Cowok berambut hitam spikey itu jelas lagi uring-uringan. Ingin saja ia melewatkan ujian masuk universitas, namun apa daya orangtuanya ingin si sulung bisa masuk di salah satu uni ternama di Tokyo. Moriyama dan Kobori mungkin juga akan masuk ke sana, membuat rekan setimnya itu mati-matian belajar.

Kise tambah nggak berdaya.

"Sesuka kalian sajalah," suara Kasamatsu berubah pelan. "Bersenang-senanglah, aku tidak akan ikut acara kencan bodoh itu."

"Bicara apa kau, Kasamatsu? Tentu saja kau harus ikut! Formasi kita kan berlima!" sergah Moriyama tidak setuju.

"Berlima apanya. Semua gadis lebih memilih duduk depan Kise. Lagipula kau bisa ajak Nakamura. Dia lebih senggang," ujar Kasamatsu sambil mengambil bukunya dari pangkuan Kise.

"K—kalau Senpai tidak ikut, aku juga tidak!" seru Kise buru-buru. Kasamatsu yang berdiri tepat di depannya memandangnya tak percaya. Alisnya berkerut kesal ala-ala kapten Kaijo.

"Daritadi ikut-ikutan terus," gerutunya. "Kau pergi saja sana, supaya Moriyama nggak berisik lagi."

"Moriyama-senpai akan tetap berisik meski aku buatkan acara kencan!"

"Apa katamu, Kise?!"

"Argh, kalian berisik!" urat-urat di pelipis Kasamatsu muncul. Kise dan Moriyama _sweatdrop_. "Intinya jangan ganggu aku! Aku harus belajar buat ujian selanjutnya!"

Moriyama menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya untuk pergi berlima. Tidak di saat Kasamatsu membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh yang bukan dari minum sebotol isotonik.

Kise memandang sedih ke arah berlalunya si senpai pujaan hati. Kegalauan kembali melanda si tampan dari Kanagawa itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada mantan kaptennya itu. Bisa-bisa kalau dia terburu-buru, perasaannya bukan berbalas tapi malah _rejected_ atau _not sent_.

Menaklukkan hati Kasamatsu itu sulit.

Mungkin dia harus bersiap diri seakan memulai perjalanan ke Lonely Mountain yang penuh aral rintangan.

[to be continued]

.

.

.

.


End file.
